


Little nightmares

by KitsuneRyuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (really just sleeping), Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Nightmares, Really Damn Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneRyuu/pseuds/KitsuneRyuu
Summary: Mikan has a nightmare and Junko comforts her.This is really short and I wrote it on a whim instead of sleeping because I felt like it.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Little nightmares

Feeling Mikan stir up next to you, Junko opened one eye.  
„What's wrong sugar?“, Junko coed, still half asleep.

Mikan looks over to the beauty next to her.  
„I dreamt you'd leave me. Th-that I'd be to boring for you.... That....“, the nurse continued sobbing.

Junko, pulling Mikan down and on top of herself, spoke ever so kindly „It's just a dream my little angel. Tomorrow is Christmas so we can go out tomorrow, how does that sound?“

Without answering, the smaller woman nodded slightly into the others chest, showing her agreement to the offer.

„We can eat breakfast together, then go for a walk, maybe play some boardgames, listen to music and exchange presents. It will be the calm christmas you always wanted, alright sugar?“, Junko continued her explanation.

Mikan again nodded in agreement, already half asleept.  
Noticing that Mikan is about to snooze off again, Junko raised the blanket to cover them both and steady her lovers position on top of her with her arm, before letting herself fall to sleep too.

Tomorrow will be a calm and loving christmas


End file.
